


catch me if you can

by zxanthe



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxanthe/pseuds/zxanthe
Summary: A first kiss.





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> originally published July 28, 2017  
> prompt: _Anonymous asked: 15 [a hope we don't get caught kiss] for beast boy and raven_

He’s making it hard to think. His eyes are the vivid, impossible green of summer foliage and sun-stained shadows and they are staring right into her own. It’s too much. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath that isn’t entirely steady – he exhales, a laugh, and then she feels something warm and soft press quickly against her cheek. 

“What are you _doing,”_ she says. She means it to come out deadpan and biting, but her voice isn’t working the way she wants it to anymore and it comes out as a hoarse croak. He doesn’t say anything, but she can sense the impish delight dancing beneath his skin. A moment later he kisses her again, on the forehead, right next to her chakra. Her skin tingles where his lips touched. 

“I mean, it’s just, you’re really cute,” Beast Boy blurts, and embarrassment flares bright and sudden in his mind. Beneath that, though, is _affection,_ warm and soft and overpowering and just for her. It takes her breath away. Her hand lifts to brush back hair that has long since been tucked away behind her ear. She swallows. She’s acutely aware of her dry mouth, the quiet tremors in her hands, the frantic beating of her heart, too hard and loud in her chest. She is fifteen and never in her life has she felt more acutely teenage than she has in this moment. 

Through all of this, Beast Boy does not touch her. She can feel the vibrant warmth of him a few scant inches away from her own cool skin. Apart from those kisses (kisses! she cannot remember the last time someone kissed her in any capacity), he has sat there patiently and given her space and she is surprised at how much this consideration moves her. She takes another deep breath. She is on the edge of something momentous. She does not want to ruin it. 

“I,” she begins, and has to swallow because her voice cracks. “Thank you.” 

“Okay,” says Beast Boy. “Wait, no, I meant _you’re welcome,_ wow, what am I saying.” He laughs nervously. Raven’s resolve solidifies. 

Starfire and Robin are, theoretically, still at the shopping mall. Cyborg is in his room yelling at a video game. She looks around nonetheless, eyes darting from one end of the training room to the other. Then she looks at Beast Boy. The sheepish grin on his face melts away as he takes in her expression. Something in him sharpens. 

When she kisses him, it’s soft and sweet. His lips are a little chapped but they’re warm and pleasant against her own. Unthinkingly, her hand settles on the sharp bones of his shoulder. In reply he places his palm on the small of her back. It’s warm, and feels very nice, and she makes a little noise into the kiss. Immediately Beast Boy pulls away, looking down at her in concern. 

“You alright?” 

When they kiss again, Raven decides she doesn’t care if they get caught.


End file.
